Window treatments, such as curtains, shades, blinds, valances, and the like, are commonly used for many aesthetic and functional purposes. These window treatments may also be used to cover or augment other structures such as doors, doorways, entrances, hallways, and may be secured to the structures or to substrates to which the structures may be supported or formed by. Currently, some methods and apparatuses for securing window treatments cause damage to substrates, like walls window trim, door trim, or to avoid damage, as one or more fasteners must be driven into the substrate. This damage is costly and time consuming to repair. Other methods and apparatuses which claim not to damage substrates, as is the case with tension rods, must be installed inside of the window which is usually not a desired effect. Additionally, tension rod apparatuses have a tendency to fall of a substrate and are often unable to support window treatments of larger weights.
Therefore, a need exists for novel window treatment attachment devices which are able to secure window treatments. Another need exists for novel window treatment attachment devices that are able to secure a plurality of different types of window treatments, such as curtains, shades, blinds, valances, and the like. There is a further need for novel window treatment attachment devices which do not cause damage to the substrates to which they are attached to. Finally, there exists a need for novel window treatment attachment devices that are able to support window treatments of larger weights.